ShinSoukokuWeek2019
by Manusia Tidak Berarti
Summary: Gak tau mau dikasi judul apa. Jadi ya begitu aja. #ShinSoukokuWeek
1. Day 1

**Tatapanmu Kini Berbeda.**

**Rate: T**

**Bungou Stray Dogs credits to Asagiri sensei.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain mendapat asupan tuk diri sendiri.**

**Ff ini ditulis untuk ikut meramaikan ulang tahun Atsushi Nakajima dan diikutsertakan dalam event #shinsoukokuweek**

**Day 1: Eye Of The Tiger/Tickle A Dragon's Tail.**

**.**

**.**

Dering ponsel dengan tidak tau dirinya berbunyi saat Akutagawa Ryuunosuke tengah menghadapi Nakahara Chuuya dan Mori Ougai.

Mengumpati teknologi canggih berupa benda pipih itupun tiada gunanya. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang lupa mematikan ponsel.

Mori mengangkat alis, tersenyum palsu, "Angkatlah telfonnya, Akutagawa-kun." sedangkan Chuuya berdecih disana karena menganggap dirinya tak sopan.

Akutagawa membungkuk dalam, mengucapkan permisi kemudian keluar, hanya untuk mengangkat telfon—yang ternyata dari Izumi Kyouka.

"Ya, aku tau ini harinya."

"Kau bercanda. Mustahil aku tak menganggunya. Dia rivalku."

"Jangan bergurau, Kyouka. Aku tak akan segan walau harus melawanmu kesekian kalinya."

Telfon ditutup sepihak, lalu benda pipih tak bersalah hancur remuk oleh kepalan tangan kelewat kuat—hingga tangan sang empunya ponsel berdarah terkena serpihan kaca.

"Aku malah akan menganggunya." Akutagawa tertawa seram—mengabaikan para bawahan penjaga pintu masuk ruangan Mori Ougai yang bergidik dibelakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungguh, Atsushi bahagia.

Di umurnya yang ke 19, semua rekan di Armed Detective Agency ada untuknya, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

Nakajima Atsushi tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Dulu ia hanya dapat melihat dari kejauhan anak-anak yang ulang tahunnya dirayakan oleh keluarganya. Ia tak mengerti rasanya.

Ternyata perasaan ini begitu menyenangkan, membuncah didalam hati, menyebabkan senyum dibibir tak kunjung luntur dengan wajah bahagia. Pancaran kebahagiaan itu menjalar ke seluruh sudut hati, ke seluruh sarafnya hingga hari ini ia tak begitu mempermasalahkan Dazai Osamu yang mengusilinya, ataupun Kunikida Doppo yang memarahinya dan memberinya tugas tambahan.

Ya, tugas tambahan karena kota mereka baru saja terkena sebuah bencana yang disebut sebut sebagai 'Dead Apple' dan tugas Atsushi kali ini adalah mengambil data milik Dazai di kantor pemerintah dan memberikannya kepada Kunikida.

Atsushi tak mempermasalahkan tugas tambahan di hari ulang tahunnya ini, karena—sejujurnya, ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya dimana hari kelahirannya dirayakan. Sungguh Atsushi ingin menikmati hari ini dengan bahagia jika saja seorang pria aneh tanpa alis dengan uban di ujung rambutnya tidak mendadak muncul dan menyerangnya.

"JIN-KO!!! AKHIRNYA KUTEMUKAN KAU! KALI INI KAU AKAN KUCABIK CABIK HINGGA HABIS!!!" Pria dengan baju serba hitam itu berteriak dengan suaranya yang mirip kucing kejepit. Dasar, sudah tau dirinya sendiri penyakitan, masih saja berteriak teriak begitu.

Lihat saja dirinya yang langsung batuk-batuk hebat hingga membungkuk. Atsushi sampai kebingungan hingga hanya dapat meringis dan kabur secepat kilat sebelum Akutagawa benar-benar melakukan apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

"WOEE! MAU KEMANA KAU JINKO?!" Oh tidak, Akutagawa melihatnya kabur rupanya.

"KABUR SEJAUH MUNGKIN DARIMU!"

"JANGAN LARI JINKO! KEMARI KAU!"

"GYAAAAH! DASAR BODOH! ORANG BODOH MANA YANG MAU MENYERAHKAN DIRINYA UNTUK MATI BEGITU SAJA?!" Atsushi menjerit saat Rashoumon mendadak mencuat tajam didepannya. Cepat cepat ia mengubah jalur lari sebelum ability Akutagawa itu kembali mencabiknya.

"KAU BERANI MENGATAIKU BODOH HAAAH?!"

"Mama, kenapa dua orang itu berlari memutari air mancur?"

"Jangan dilihat nak, mereka hanya orang gila."

**BRAKKK!**

"GYAAAA! JANGAN MERUSAK FASILITAS UMUM AKUTAGAWA! AAAA! JANGAN HANCURKAN BANGKU ITU ASTAGA!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! BERHENTI BERLARI JINKO!"

"TIDAK MAU! JANGAN GANGGU AKU AKUTAGAWA! PUNYA SALAH APA AKU PADAMU?!"

"ADA YANG INGIN KUPASTIKAN JINKO! DAN KESALAHANMU BANYAK PADAKU! KARENAMU DAZAI-SAN MEMBANDINGKANKU!"

"KENAPA JADI SALAHKU?! ITU SALAH DAZAI-SAN SENDIRI!"

**BRUAAAGH!**

**KLONTANG-KLONTANG-KLONTANG!**

**GUK-GUK-GUK!**

**MIAWWW! _SSSSHH_!**

"DAZAI-SAN SELALU BENAR! JADI YANG SALAH ADALAH KAU! ASTAGA JAUHKAN ANJING ITU!"

"DASAR BUCIN! HWAAAAAA!" Atsushi yang tak fokus karena panik, tak sadar bahwa Rashoumon Akutagawa telah berada didepannya dan kini melilit perutnya, mengangkat hingga sejajar dengan pandangan Akutagawa.

Tampak sekali peluh yang berceceran di dahi pria pucat itu. Kenapa sih dia repot-repot berlari jika bisa menggunakan Rashoumon untuk mengejarnya tadi?

"TERTANGKAP KAU AKHIRNYA! HEI ANJING JAUH-JAUH KAU DARIKU! AKU BENCI ANJING!"

Astaga, Atsushi ingin tertawa ngakak melihat ekspresi yang '_bukan Akutagawa sekali_' saat seekor anjing berlari mendekatinya.

"Akutagawa! Ahahaha! Aduh wajahmu itu!" tak tahan, tawa itu menyembur keluar. Aduh, kenapa hari ini terasa sangat berbeda? Apa ini efek hatinya yang tengah bergembira karena ini hari ulang tahunnya? Kenapa Atsushi sama sekali tidak merasa takut pada pria didepannya?

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Jinko?!"

"Kau. Kau lucu, Akutagawa, ahahaha..."

Tawa mendadak terhenti saat jarak wajah mereka tak lebih dari 1 centimeter. Atsushi dipaksa menatap abu-abu gelap. Tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan, terkunci sepenuhnya layaknya gembok pada sebuah pagar besi.

Mereka tak bertukar kata, membiarkan hening mengudara dan pecah bercampur dengan hembusan angin. Bibir mendadak terkunci begitu saja karena—pandangan mereka masing-masing begitu dekat. Begitu intim menyelami masing-masing jiwa.

"Matamu... Berbeda." Akutagawa yang pertama memecah hening. "Tidak, tatapanmu yang berbeda."

"Apa... Maksudnya?"

"Sudah kuduga ada yang berbeda sejak kau menerima harimau itu sepenuhnya. Tatapanmu... Lebih hidup."

"Aku tidak menger—mmn?!" ucapan terhenti begitu saja saat tubuhnya tanpa kendali bergerak maju, mempertemukan belahan kenyal untuk saling merasakan kelembutan satu sama lainnya.

Otak Atsushi mendadak blank, kenapa Akutagawa melakukan ini padanya? Atsushi belum mendapat jawabannya saat tubuhnya mendadak jatuh diatas tanah tanpa hambatan.

"Itu hadiahku untukmu. Kita bertemu dilain waktu, Jinko." dan yang dapat Atsushi ingat setelahnya adalah Akutagawa yang menatapnya hangat sebelum berbalik badan dan menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

.

**Well, judulnya aneh ya? Ceritanya juga. Tolonglah. Aku ngebut bikin dari jam 3 sore tadi. Ini tak semudah yang ada dipikiran plis.**

**Terimakasih pada Synstropezia-san yang telah memberitahukanku tentang event ini kemarin. Ke.Ma.Rin. Jadilah kalian tau kenapa bisa aku ngebut bikin ini_-**

**Jangan lupa fav dan review! Aku akan berusaha tepat waktu untuk event pertamaku ini!**

**.**

**.**

Nakahara Chuuya mengusap wajah, lelah menghadapi anak didik Dazai.

"Kau menciumnya?! Astaga Akutagawa. Aku tak mengerti lagi."

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang Dazai-san lakukan dulu disaat ulang tahun anda dirayakan, Chuuya-san."

"Oh sial. Lupakan Dazai sialan itu! Darimana kau mengetahuinya?!"

"Dazai-san memberitahuku."

Detik itu juga Chuuya ingin membunuh kekasihnya yang pasti tengah tertawa sinting ditempat lainnya.


	2. Day 2

**Ketika Akutagawa Salah Minum Obat.**

**Rate: T**

**Bungou Stray Dogs credits to Asagiri sensei.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain mendapat asupan tuk diri sendiri.**

**Ff ini ditulis untuk ikut meramaikan event #shinsoukokuweek**

**Day 2: Character Study/OOC (Out Of Character)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungguh, ketika mendadak Nakahara Chuuya datang dengan menyeret Akutagawa Ryuunosuke dan Dazai Osamu ke agensi, saat itu pula Atsushi ingin kabur secepat kilat jika tau akan begini akhirnya.

'_Ini semua salah Dazai-san_.' batinnya meratap lelah, menyalahkan Dazai atas semua yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Maniknya melirik Akutagawa yang menyenderinya, memeluknya dan memerangkapnya dalam Rashoumon hingga Tanizaki dan Kunikida menatap mereka aneh.

Bagaimana tidak? Mereka ada dikantor agensi, dengan Atsushi yang duduk dikursinya yang biasa dan Akutagawa yang duduk di kursi milik Dazai. Sedangkan pemilik asli kursi itu tengah merengek pada kekasihnya di ujung ruangan.

"Akutagawa, lepaskan aku, aku harus bekerja." Kini ia bagai tikus yang terperangkap dalam jebakan, Akutagawa membelit tubuh Atsushi dengan abilitynya dan memeluknya dari samping juga mengendus-ngendus lehernya.

"Gak boleh! Jinko hanya milik Akuta!"

Lagi lagi Atsushi meratapi nasipnya. Laporan miliknya belum selesai kemarin dan Kunikida memberikannya waktu hingga hari ini. Sayangnya ia tak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu karena Akutagawa menghalanginya sejak tadi.

"Ayolah Akutagawa..."

"Tidak mau! Sini biar Akuta saja yang mengerjakan laporannya!" Atsushi terbelalak saat Rashoumon dengan cepat mengambil kertas kertas yang sejak tadi ingin disentuhnya, memakan bolpoint dan mulai menulis laporan.

"Astaga Akutagawa! Kau tak perlu menulisnya! Laporannya habya perlu diketik! Diketik Akutagawa!" Atsushi heboh sendiri saat Rashoumon Akutagawa benar menulis laporannya (walau belepotan) sedangkan sang empunya ability masih asik mendusel-dusel Atsushi.

"D-dazai-saaaannnn!" Atsushi menjerit lelah, pada akhirnya meminta bantuan Dazai si pembuat masalah. Kokoronya sudah tak bisa menanggung ini. Kokoronya sudah habis dan perlu beli lagi. Lho, emang bolpoint kokoro. Oke lupakan. Lelah batin Atsushi hingga otaknya sedikit konslet.

"Nfufufufu, nikmati saja Atsushi-kun~ jarang-jarang kan Akutagawa-kun tidak beringas~" Dazai berseru dari pojok ruangan sedangkan Chuuya sudah ditindihnya sebagai sofa.

"Jinko, Akuta ada disini. Jangan minta bantuan Dazai-san. Dia sesat, Jinko minta bantuan Akuta saja." Atsushi untuk kesekian kalinya terpaksa melongo. Akutagawa benar benar berbeda dari yang biasa. Wajah polos yang tampak sedih itu begitu menggemaskan dan lucu.

_Cklik_!

"Aku dapat fotonya. Akan ku scan dan kukirimkan ke Kouyou-aneesan." Kyouka sang pelaku pemotretan, dengan wajah datarnya berlari kecil menuju mesin scan di bagian lain ruangan besar itu. Mengundang tawa gila Dazai dan umpatan-umpatan Chuuya.

Suasana kantor agensi ini semakin suram saja sepertinya.

"A-akutagawa... Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Hmm? Tugas Akuta hari ini adalah membantu Chuuya-san kabur dari acara jalan-jalan bersama Elise."

"OI! BAKAKUTAGAWA! JANGAN SEENAKNYA SAJA MENUDUHKU KABUR."

"Kan kenyataannya begitu, Chuuya-san."

Aduh, polos sekali Akutagawa ini. Sepertinya Atsushi tidak jadi menyalahkan Dazai sepenuhnya karena Akutagawa menjadi sangat manis.

Ya, walau tetap salah Dazai sih. Karena dia memberikan ramuan aneh pada Akutagawa dan si bucin satu ini langsung meminumnya tanpa peduli efek sampingnya.

Kembali ke topik, jangan OOT.

"Ku-kunikida-san... Aku harus bagaimana?" Dazai tak dapat membantunya keluar. Jadi Kunikida harapan lainnya.

"HAAAH?! YA TETAP LAKUKAN SAJA TUGASMU!"

"JANGAN MEMBENTAK JINKO!" Akutagawa berdiri dan memeluk kepala Atsushi dengan Rashoumon yang siap mengamuk dibaliknya. "Jangan membentak milikku..."

Yang dipeluk hanya dapat terdiam, hingga suara ledakan menyadarkannya. Akutagawa benar benar berniat menyerang Kunikida. "A-akutagawa! Tak apa! Aku tak apa! Tarik kembali Rashoumon! Astaga! Jangan menghancurkan barang barang!"

Disisi lain, Chuuya yang telah mengikat Dazai berbisik, "apa sih yang kau berikan padanya? Berikan penawarnya sekarang, baka Dazai."

"Akan kuberikan kalau kau mau memberiku frenchkiss, Chuuya~"

"MATI SAJA KAU MAKAREL BODOH!"

**BOOOM**!

Dazai seketika terlempar hingga membolongi tembok. Dasar Maso.

"AYO PULANG AKUTAGAWA! JANGAN MELAWAN ATAU KUBUAT KAU TAK DAPAT MENEMUI JINKO TERSAYANGMU ITU!" Chuuya kesal. Pada akhirnya menjerit-jerit layaknya anak gadis yang akan diperawani. Padahal sejak tadi ia berusaha merendam emosi karena ingin melihat sejauh mana bawahannya itu jatuh dalam pesona sang Harimau putih.

"Tidakkkk! Jangan pisahkan Akuta dari Jinkoooooo!" Akutagawa dengan cepat membelit tubuh Atsushi menggunakan Rashoumon sedangkan Chuuya disana sudah menggunakan abilitynya untuk mengangkat Akutagawa. Bermaksud membawanya tanpa susah payah.

"Ayo pulang Akutagawa! Dan kalian para detektif memuakkan," Chuuya menurunkan topinya sedikit, "maaf telah mengganggu. Kami permisi."

"H-hoi! Bagaimana dengan—"

**BLAM**!

"—Atsushi dan temboknya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chu-Chuuya-san... Kau ingin membawa kami kemana?" Atsushi bergidik ngeri, walau ia pernah jatuh dari ketinggian, tapi dengan Rashoumon dan ability Chuuya yang ada disekitarnya itu cukup membuatnya gentar.

"Aku ingin mengurung kalian dipenjara bawah tanah. Sialan Dazai. Apa sih yang dia berikan pada Akutagawa."

"Etto..."

"Si sialan itu bahkan mmeminta ciuman padaku hanya untuk obatnya! Ya mana aku terima! Sialan. Aku pasti akan membunuhnya suatu saat nanti. Lihat saja!"

"... Dia malah curhat..." Atsushi hanya mampu tersenyum kecut sedangkan Akutagawa hanya diam.

"Punggungku sakit ditindihnya! Si bangsat itu—bla—bla—bla..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End. (Dengan gajenya.)**

**Ngetik tanpa edit. Judul nggak sesuai cerita. Ceritanya gak jelas intinya. Yasudahlah. Maafkan daku :")**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca.**


	3. Day 3

**Apakah Luka Itu Masih Berbekas Di Hatimu?**

**Rate: T**

**Bungou Stray Dogs credits to Asagiri sensei.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain mendapat asupan tuk diri sendiri.**

**Ff ini ditulis untuk ikut meramaikan event #shinsoukokuweek**

**Day 3: Scars/Safety.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Atsushi tak dapat tenang sejak kemarin.

Ya, kemarin.

Saat Akutagawa datang dan menyerangnya tiba tiba, Atsushi benar benar takut. Tidak setakut biasanya karena rasa takutnya kalah oleh rasa khawatir pada rivalnya itu sih.

Akutagawa tidak seperti biasanya. Dan Atsushi menangkap perubahan itu.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu menyerangku?!"

"Karena Dazai-san mengakuimu! Dia tak pernah mengakuiku. Aku iri padamu." kata kata itu membuat Atsushi tersentak. Tentu saja hal itu terjadi karena Akutagawa mengatakan hal itu dengan tatapan terluka. Secara jelas memberitahu bahwa ia ingin diakui. Ia ingin dianggap. "Ck, ini tak ada gunanya bukan?"

Dengan kalimat itu serangannya berhenti, dengan tubuhnya yang berbalik hingga Atsushi hanya dapat melihat punggung itu menjauh hingga tak lagi terlihat.

Segala ucapan yang ingin terlontar terhenti diujung lidah—karena, Atsushi tau bahwa lebih dari apapun, hal itu tak akan pernah dapat membantu. Ucapan 'jangan menyerah' dan 'tidak mungkin hal itu tak ada gunanya!' hanya akan menambah luka pada hati Akutagawa.

Pria itu telah mengalami hal yang sama mengerikannya dengannya di masalalu. Yang menjadi persoalan adalah ia yang tak dapat bangkit dari dirinya sendiri.

"_Dasar munafik._"

Ah. Benar juga. Atsushi juga munafik karena bahagia didepan lainnya sedangkan didalam hatinya menjerit takut—terutama harimau yang terkadang mengajaknya berbicara.

Tapi tak masalah menjadi munafik karena Atsushi telah berusaha untuk bangkit dengan menjadikan masalalunya sebagai tumpuan untuk terus menerus maju.

"_Kau selalu saja menyakiti hatinya. Namun sejak kapan kau peduli padanya?_"

Tidak. Bukan begitu.

Atsushi memang peduli padanya sejak awal. Ketakutan itu membayangi ketika Akutagawa dengan kejamnya menusuk dagingnya dengan Rashoumon, mengoyak hingga darah memuncrat keluar. Namun itu bukan halangan untuk terus berfikir—kenapa Akutagawa melakukan ini padanya?

"Atsushi-kun, apa yang kau lakukan? Diam saja disini dengan mata menerawang itu?"

Atsushi tersadarkan oleh tangan yang menepuk bahunya, Dazai ada disana. Tersenyum cerah padanya. Ah, si dalang dari segala masalah yang menimpanya ada disampingnya.

"Da-dazai-san, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Eeh? Apa sekarang Atsushi-kun juga ingin bunuh diri? Bagus sekali! Ayo kita bunuh diri!" si mumi hidup dengan tingkah idiotnya malah berucap bunuh diri, dan Atsushi makin merasa tertekan disana.

"Dazai-san, aku serius!" Atsushi merengek nyaris membentak, ayolah, ini semua salah Dazai dan yang bersangkutan disana malah menganggapnya remeh.

Tunggu, sejak kapan ia peduli dengan perasaan Akutagawa?

Atsushi mendadak terdiam akan permikirannya sendiri, kenapa ia harus peduli? Akutagawa sendiri tidak pernah peduli padanya bukan?

"Kalau ini tentang Akutagawa-kun, bukannya aku tidak peduli padanya. Hanya saja dia sudah jatuh terlalu gelap. Aku tak tau, apakah aku bisa menyelamatkannya?"

Atsushi dapat melihat sirat sedih pada mata Dazai. Penyelamat mereka. Jika Dazai sendiri tertunduk sedih begini, bagaimana cara Atsushi untuk menolong Akutagawa?

"Tapi Atsushi-kun," secara mendadak Dazai menepuk kedua bahunya, menatap penuh keyakinan dan pengharapan. "Kurasa kau dapat membantunya. Tidak, hanya kau yang dapat menariknya keluar dari kegelapan didalam hatinya sendiri. Sebagai rival, partner, dan orang yang dapat dia percaya."

"Aku, Dazai-san?"

Dazai tersenyum disana, "tentu, Atsushi-kun. Aku yakin hanya kau yang bisa."

Ya, dan karena Dazai pula kini Atsushi harus memaksa otaknya bekerja sedangkan tubuhnya membutuhkan istirahat.

"ARGHH! AKU TAK BISA TIDUR!" Atsushi menyesal didetik setelahnya karena Kyouka bisa saja terbangun karena pekikannya.

_Kreek_.

"Kenapa berteriak? Apa kau mimpi buruk?"

Tuh kan Kyouka jadi terbangun.

"Ah, tidak apa apa kok, Kyouka-chan. Hanya sedang tidak bisa tidur saja."

"Apa kau masih memikirkannya?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau masih memikirkan Akutagawa?"

Hening yang menjawab hingga Kyouka menganggapnya sebagai jawaban. "Dia hanya ingin diakui oleh penyelamatnya, anggap saja hal itu seperti balas budi. Dia hanya ingin balas budi namun niat baiknya selalu saja ditolak."

Atsushi menyimak, apa mungkin Kyouka juga sama seperti Akutagawa?

"Aku tidak sama sepertinya. Aku sudah keluar dari kegelapan karenamu. Kau pasti bisa mengeluarkannya juga."

"Apa aku bisa?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas 'Oyasumi' dan berakhir ditutupnya sekat pembatas mereka. Kyouka tak ingin menjawabnya karena tak ingin Atsushi terpuruk jika ia tak berhasil.

Mungkin, setidaknya Atsushi harus mencoba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jinko. Apa yang kau inginkan dengan menemuiku."

"Aku hanya ingin... Mengajakmu minum teh?"

**BLARRRR**!

Secara mendadak tong dibelakang Atsushi sudah hancur karena ability Akutagawa.

"Jangan bercanda." ia menutup separuh wajahnya, "apa yang kau inginkan, jangan naif, Jinko. Aku tak bodoh."

Meneguk ludah, Atsushi memutar otak agar dapat keluar dari situasi aneh ini.

"I-itu... D-dazai-san!"

"D-dazai-san hanya ingin kau keluar dari grlapnya dunia mafia. A-aku tau kau hanya ingin diakui oleh penyelamatmu, tapi—"

"Tidak. Jika soal diakui, aku sudah puas hanya dengan sebuah tepukan di bahu dan senyuman bangganya. Ini bukan soal diakui atau tidak, Jinko."

"Lalu—"

"Aku hanya iri karena dia berubah lebih baik. Aku hanya menyesali kenapa aku tak dapat merubahnya dulu."

Kini Atsushi yang terdiam. Itukah yang menjadi akar permasalahan ini?

"Jadi itukah yang membuatmu begitu ingin menghabisiku?"

"Tidak juga."

"Eeeh?!"

"Hmh, aku sibuk. Kita bertemu lain waktu, Jinko. Mungkin aku akan menerima ajakanmu untuk minum teh." Akutagawa berbalik seraya batuk batuk, tak ingin melanjutkan percakapan ini lebih jauh.

"Tunggu! Apa... Luka dalam hatimu itu telah terobati?"

"... Luka ini masih berbekas, namun telah terobati sejak lama. Kau tak perlu mencemaskanku. Khawatirkan saja dirimu sendiri."

"Bagaimana aku tak khawatir?! Kau itu Partnerku! Kita rival, tapi kita saling melindungi dan saling menolong!"

Akutagawa berhenti, melambaikan tangan dan menghilang dibalik tikungan.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, dia itu sebenarnya kenapa sih." Atsushi bertanya entah pada siapa, masih jatuh dalam kebingungan, namun sedikitnya ia telah mengerti Akutagawa. "Aku sungguhan akan mengajaknya minum teh bersama kapan kapan!"

Oh, polosnya. Apa dia tak sadar bahwa secara tak langsung itu adalah ajakan kencan? Sudahlah, biar waktu yang menjelaskan.

**.**

**.**

**End**

.

**HUE! GAK JELAS LAGI :"(**

**YAUDAH YANG PENTING DAY 3 SELESAI :")**

**Gomen kemarin gakbisa update karena kondisi tubuh yang tak memungkinkan :")**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca dan review, maaf belum bisa jawab review kalian :")**


	4. Day 4

**Ajari Aku Matematika!**

**Rate: T**

**Bungou Stray Dogs credits to Asagiri sensei.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain mendapat asupan tuk diri sendiri.**

**Ff ini ditulis untuk ikut meramaikan event #shinsoukokuweek**

**Day 4: BEAST/(other) AU**

**(Disini aku akan ambil Highschool AU. Dan siapkan mental kalian jika kalian tak suka matematika karena kemungkinan akan ada banyak rumus rumus matematika yang masuk dalam ff ini.)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Detik jam terus berlalu, menghadirkan tetes keringat yang segera disapu oleh lengan gakuran hitam yang dipakai. Semua murid sibuk menulis dan berbisik. Terkadang pula melemparkan kertas kecil berisi jawaban yang dipertanyakan.

Ulangan Akhir Semester. Tentu saja mau tak mau hal itu akan terjadi.

Atsushi mendesah lelah. Ulangan sejarah kali ini cukup mudah. Ia sudah belajar semalaman dan untungnya hal itu cukup ampuh.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah ulangan besok.

Ya, besok. Ulangan matematika.

Niat hati ingin meminta bantuan Dazai-senpai. Tapi sepertinya mumi hidup itu tidak berminat mengajarinya secara sungguh sungguh. Bisa bisa lingkaran merah tergores indah di kertas ulangannya nanti.

Lalu siapa yang bisa dimintai tolong olehnya? Kyouka-chan anak IPS, pastinya dia tidak mempelajari matematika peminatan seperti anak IPA pada umumnya.

Meminta tolong pada Kunikida-sensei atau Ango-sensei pun percuma. Mereka berdua pasti banyak menyindirnya dan memarahinya (walau Ango lebih lembut dari Kunikida.)

**KRIIINGGGG**!

"Baik, kumpulkan semua lembar jawaban kalian! Jangan ada yang menulis lagi!" Mori-sensei, guru Biologi yang bertugas menjaga kelasnya hari ini mulai mengambil kertas jawaban para murid. Membuat bisik bisik terhenti dan hening mengudara.

Oh tentu saja mereka takut.

Mori-sensei terkenal hangat namun mematikan. Dia bisa saja memberi toleransi diawalnya dan kau dapat menghembus nafas lega. Namun jangan harap nilai mata pelajarannya pada raportmu selamat.

"Kau bisa mengerjakannya tadi, Nakajima Atsushi-kun?" Mori-sensei berbasa basi dengan senyuman hangat, namun tentu saja Atsushi dapat melihat imajiner aura gelap dibaliknya.

"Ah, iya sensei, saya bisa mengerjakannya."

"Bagus." Mori mengambil lembar jawaban Atsushi, menepuk kepalanya dan mulai mengambil lembar jawaban anak lainnya.

"Sst, Nakajima-kun, kau kenal cowok yang bernama Akutagawa-kun?" Naomi, anak perempuan yang duduk di seberang kirinya bertanya tiba tiba. "Tadi pagi, mendadak dia mendatangiku dan memintamu untuk pergi keperpustakaan sepulang sekolah."

"Eh? Akutagawa? Untuk apa dia mencariku?"

Naomi mengangkat bahu, "aku tak tau, bagaimana jika kau pergi saja keperpustakaan sesuai permintaannya?"

Atsushi mengangguk, toh sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang. Selepas ujian semester memang mereka biasanya akan langsung pulang kerumah tanpa ada pelajaran tambahan kecuali ada yang memintanya.

"Baik, kalian dipersilahkan pulang. Selamat siang." suara Mori menariknya dari pertanyaan yang berputar di otak. Dengan cepat Atsushi membereskan alat tulisnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Sampai jumpa besok!" Naomi melambaikan tangannya didepan pintu, tunggu, sejak kapan ia ada disana? "semoga beruntung!"

Sebenarnya Atsushi ingin bertanya maksud dari perkataannya jika saja sangat empunya suara sudah keburu menghilang.

"Apa apaan itu..." Atsushi mendesah lelah dan berjalan keluar kelas. Menuju perpustakaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau datang juga, Jinko." Akutagawa duduk dengan beberapa buku yang terbuka diatas meja. Sepertinya pemuda itu belajar untuk ulangan besok. "Cepat duduk. Kuajari kau matematika."

Seketika Atsushi melongo.

Darimana Akutagawa tau bahwa ia tak memahami materi matematika untuk ulangan besok?

"Shibusawa-san memberitahuku. Cepat duduk. Mana yang tak kau mengerti?"

Oh, kakaknya. Seharusnya Atsushi dapat menduga. Cepat cepat ditariknya kursi dan duduk disamping Akutagawa, mengambil buku paket milik teman sekaligus tetangganya itu dan menunjuk beberapa bab. "Ini, aku tak mengerti. Bagaimana maksudnya."

Akutagawa melirik, ah, bab trigonometri.

"Ini mudah." diambilnya pensil mekanik dan mulai menggores beberapa angka. "Kau ingat derajat sin cos tangen bukan?"

Atsushi mengangguk, "aku ingat beberapa."

Lagi lagi Akutagawa menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Kau harus hafal. Aku akan mulai dari yang paling mudah. Berapa sin 90?"

"Errr... Satu?"

"Hm. Kau dan aku itu ibarat sin 90. Dan cintaku ke kamu itu bisa diibaratkan tangen 90 yang jika dihitung dengan apapun pasti hasilnya tak terhingga."

Tunggu. Ini Akutagawa niat mengajarinya atau menggombalinya?

"Trigonometri 1 itu masih mudah. Rumusnya hanya itu itu saja. Kau belum masuk ke trigonometri 2 yang rumusnya lebih perlu ketelitian."

Atsushi menepis pikirannya tadi. '_Mungkin Akutagawa hanya ingin memecah ketegangan agar otaknya tak stress._'

"Oh begitu, berarti hanya perlu memasukkan derajat yang sudah diketahui kedalam rumus bukan?"

"Tepat sekali." Akutagawa kembali menulis beberapa rumus persamaan, "kau hanya perlu mencari himpunan. Aku punya cara mudahnya. Kau hanya perlu menambahkan derajat perkaliannya. Seperti ini."

"Ah! Jadi misalkan jika persamaan ini dibagi dengan 4, berarti akan ada 6 sampai 7 himpunan?"

"Hm. Tergantung jika itu sin cos atau tangen."

"Aaah! Berarti sama saja dong harus ngehafal rumusnya? Trus nanti jika aku salah rumus gimana? Rumusnya juga mirip mirip." Atsushi menggaruk kepalanya. Matematika memang membutuhkan ketelitian. Dan ia benci itu.

"Iya. Tapi sesusah susahnya, sebingung bingungnya rumus matematika, aku lebih bingung. Kok bisa sih kamu merebut hatiku?" Akutagawa berujar dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa, namun tidak dengan jantung Atsushi yang nyaris copot disebelahnya.

_Blussshhhh_!

"A-apa sih Akutagawa!" Atsushi memerah sepenuhnya disana. Yaampun, belajar darimana sih Akutagawa ini?

"Hmph, kau blushing hanya karena itu? Matematika itu sederhana, Jinko. Kau tidak sadar bahwa matematika itu sangat sederhana? Hidup lebih rumit dari matematika jika kau ingin tau."

"Y-ya aku tau itu! Su-sudah ayo kembali belajar!"

"Bagian mana lagi yang kau tidak mengerti?"

"Eehhh... Kenapa cos a tambah b dikurangi cos a kurang b bisa jadi minus dua sin a sin b??" Atsushi menunjuk pada rumus tetap di buku paketnya. Bagaimana bisa hasilnya minus sedangkan yang lainnya positif?

"Ini ada penjelasannya, sebenarnya rumus ini bisa dijabarkan seperti rumus awalnya..." Akutagawa melingkari rumus ketetapan sebelumnya dan menambahkannya kedalam rumus kedua.

"Semua kembali ke rumus awal?"

"Iya. Seperti aku yang selalu kembali kepadamu."

"Ap—jangan gombal, Akutagawa! Lagi pula, sejak kapan sih kau suka matematika?"

"Dulu. Sekarang sudah nggak. Kan sekarang aku sukanya sama kamu."

Aduh, Atsushi makin nggak konsen kan kalau begini.

"Kita lanjut lagi. Kau tau rumus yang paling sulit?" Akutagawa berhenti menulis rumus dan menatap langsung mata Atsushi, "rumus yang paling sulit adalah rumus menaklukkan hatimu."

_Blusssshhh_!

"Coba deh, kamu tulis '_i lebih kecil dari 3u_' pake aturan matematika." Akutagawa seenak jidat menyuruh, kini dengan senyum kecil yang terbentuk. Membuat jantung Atsushi makin dag-dig-dug.

Mengambil pensil yang dipegang Akutagawa, Atsushi mulai menggoreskan tulisan yang diminta Akutagawa. Hasilnya membuatnya makin memerah hingga langsung menutup wajah dengan tangan.

"Bagaimana? Mau jadi pacarku?"

'_BAGAIMANA BISA DIA BERTANYA HAL ITU DENGAN WAJAH TENANG SEPERTI ITU?!_' batin Atsushi meratap malu. Namun pelan pelan ia mengangguk,

"Gradien 3 ditambah 0 koma 0." cicitnya pelan.

"Artinya '_Me too_.' akhirnya kau mengerti caranya bukan?" tersenyum puas, Akutagawa mengusap usap kepala Atsushi yang tertunduk malu.

Rupanya cara yang Dazai ajarkan dulu padanya cukup berguna. Akutagawa membatin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

**CIE YANG BAPER WKWKWKWKWK.**

**UPDATENYA MEPET TENGAH MALEM DONGG, AJARANNYA SIAPA INI XD**

**Ekhem.**

**Aku minta maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, aku juga minta maaf belum dapat membalas review kalian satu persatu. Tapi aku baca semuanya kok! Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview! Aku sayang kalian!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dazai berjalan dengan Chuuya yang mengumpat umpat disampingnya.

Pemuda cebol itu baru saja mendapat teguran dari Ango-sensei mengenai tugasnya yang belum dikumpul.

"Sialan. Masih ulangan juga! Kenapa sih harus dikumpul besok?!"

"Mau aku bantu?" Dazai menawarkan dengan baik hatinya. Hitung hitung pedekate.

"Gak sudi!" Chuuya membuang muka, membuat Dazai mau tak mau mendengus lelah.

"Dasar, kamu itu kayak antrian tiket. Kalau nggak sabar ya nggak bisa dapetinnya."


	5. Day 5

**Kenapa Kau Memberiku Bunga Daisy Putih?**

**Rate: T**

**Bungou Stray Dogs credits to Asagiri sensei.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain mendapat asupan tuk diri sendiri.**

**Ff ini ditulis untuk ikut meramaikan event #shinsoukokuweek**

**Day 5: Flowers/Constellation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nakajima Atsushi tak pernah tau jika pemandangan langit malam akan berbeda jika dilihat dari atas bukit.

Bintang-bintang lebih jelas terlihat dan langit malam ini begitu cerah hingga gelapnya malam tampak berkerlap kerlip dengan bintang yang bertabur indah.

"Malam ini indah sekali ya, Atsushi-kun. Beruntung sekali Kaichou mendapatkan voucher itu." Dazai yang duduk disebelahnya meneguk sakenya entah yang keberapa, kakaonya masih memperhatikan bintang yang berserakan diatas sana.

"Ya, indah sekali, Dazai-san. Dan errr... Rupanya kau kuat minum yah..."

"Toleransi tubuhku terhadap alkohol cukup bagus jika kau ingin tau. Mau mencoba seteguk?"

"Oi! Jangan menawarkan minuman seperti itu pada bocah!" Kunikida memukul kepala Dazai dengan buku idealnya, mengambil lima—enam botol sake kosong yang berserak disebelah Dazai dan memberikannya pada pelayan yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. "Jika kau ingin makan, didalam ada Ochazuke dan sup Tofu. Kalian makan itu saja. Jangan mau dengan apapun yang ditawarkan si bodoh ini."

Atsushi hanya dapat menggaruk tengkuknya dan tertawa canggung. Sedang Kyouka disisi lainnya langsung bangkit berdiri dan menepuk nepuk yukata panjangnyayangsedikiterkena tanah. "Aku mau mengambil Tofu. Kau mau?"

"Ah, tidak Kyouka-chan. Aku akan makan nanti."

"Heee? Tumben Atsushi-kun."

"Aku sedang tak ingin makan, Dazai-san."

Dazai mengangguk angguk, mungkin saja Atsushi sedang ingin menatap pemandangan yang amat jarang terlihat dikota.

Ah, belum kujelaskan ya? Mereka, bushou tantei sha mendapat sebuah voucher liburan selama seminggu di sebuah penginapan diatas bukit. Penginapan ini terkenal dengan pemandian air panasnya dan pemandangannya. Letaknya sedikit terpencil dan menjorok kearah hutan, mengakibatkan ketenangan yang nyaman. Cocok untuk melakukan bunuh diri—menurut Dazai dan menenangkan diri.

"Hm? Apakah itu sibodoh Dazai?"

"Uhuk-uhuk."

Sebuah suara terdengar, membuat Kunikida, Dazai, Yosano dan Atsushi (hanya mereka yang masih menontoni bintang sedari tadi sedangkan yang lainnya sudah masuk untuk beristirahat) langsung menoleh.

"Kalian?!" Kunikida langsung berdiri dan memasang kuda kuda. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Eeeh? Rupanya itu Chuuya~" Dazai ikut berdiri, tersenyum idiot dan merentangkan tangan, "Chuuya~ peluk~"

"Haaah?! Ogah!" Chuuya langsung menolak mentah mentah, yang benar saja. "Hoi Akutagawa, sana masuk. Kau batuk terus daritadi. Dan OI KAIJI! JANGAN BERDIRI DISEBELAHKU! KAU BAU BUSUK!"

"Uhuk-uhuk..."

"Chuuya." suara Dazai mendadak berat dan dingin. Ia berjalan mendekati Chuuya dan memeluknya hingga mereka jatuh bertindihan. "Jangan abaikan aku."

"D-dazai-san! Ku-kunikida-san, bagaimana ini..."

"Atsushi, tenang saja. Biarkan Dazai menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan pengguna gravitasi itu. Lebih baik kita masuk." Yosano tersenyum, mendorong bahu Atsushi diikuti Kunikida yang menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

"Jinko." panggilan Akutagawa menghentikan mereka, pria itu menutup separuh wajahnya dengan tangan dan batuk batuk pelan, "temui aku besok di dekat hutan." setelahnya ia berbalik pergi begitu saja.

"H-hah?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau pergi dengannya besok. Bocah. Cari informasi kenapa mereka bisa ada disini."

"T-tapi Kunikida-sannn!"

"Tak ada tapi. Bocah." dan mereka kembali menyeret Atsushi masuk, diikuti oleh Kaiji yang menggoda Yosano.

Meninggalkan Chuuya yang kini berteriak teriak. "Oi Dazai! Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan agar tak minum terlalu banyak! Kau bau sake! Astaga jangan membuka yukataku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi datang dan Atsushi sudah berdiri tenang didekat hutan. Menunggu Akutagawa datang sembari memandang cahaya matahari yang tampak muncul dari tengah danau buatan disana.

Fajar yang indah. Jarang sekali dapat dilihat dikota karena tertutup oleh gedung gedung mewah bertingkat. Atsushi menyukai saat saat tenang seperti ini. Pemandangan ini tak baik untuk disia siakan.

"Uhuk-uhuk, kau datang lebih awal. Tak sabar ingin menyerahkan nyawamu padaku? Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk."

Atsushi mendesah, dasar Bakakutagawa. Masih sakit tapi tak memakai mantel tebal dan hanya memakai pakaiannya yang biasa.

Melihat Akutagawa yang sepertinya kedinginan begitu, akhirnya Atsushi melepas syal yang dipakainya lalu mendekat dan memasangkan syal itu.

"Kau itu kedinginan. Kenapa tidak pakai pakaian hangat? Di dataran seperti ini hawanya lebih dingin, kau tau itu kan."

Akutagawa bersedekap dan mengalihkan pandangan. Namun ia diam saja saat Atsushi memasangkan syal dilehernya.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Jadi, ada apa hingga memanggilku kesini?" Atsushi mundur selangkah, memainkan jarinya bingung. Ia terkejut saat tangan Akutagawa tiba tiba menariknya masuk kedalam hutan. "Eeh?"

"Diam dan ikut aku. Atau kau ingin kupatahkan kakimu?" kalimat itu sukses membungkam keinginan Atsushi untuk memberontak. Sebenarnya cukup aneh jika mendadak Akutagawa lembut begini. Tapi lebih aneh lagi jika Akutagawa tidak marah marah.

Biasanya kan dia akan menggunakan Rashoumon untuk membawanya paksa. Tapi kali ini dia repot repot memanggilnya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Err... Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Hanya baru saja melakukan sebuah misi dan Chuuya-san mengajak untuk bersantai sejenak di penginapan itu." Akutagawa menjawab, Rashoumon miliknya keluar dan memotong beberapa ranting yang mengganggu. "Kita sampai."

Pria serba hitam itu menarik Atsushi untuk berdiri disampingnya, memperlihatkan sebuah padang bunga liar didekat tebing rendah yang sedari tadi tertutupi oleh punggungnya.

"I-ini... Indah sekali... Bunganya..."

"Atsu—Jinko! MAKSUDKU JINKO! ASTAGA!"

"OH GOD! AKUTAGAWA! KAU BARU SAJA NYARIS MEMANGGILKU ATSUSHI ASTAGA! Coba panggil aku—" perkataan Atsushi terpotong karena Rashoumon mendadak melesat didekat telinganya, menyelipkan sesuatu dan kembali masuk kedalam mantel Akutagawa. "Eh?"

Maju, Akutagawa mengusap pipi Atsushi dan menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut kebalik telinga. "Hm... cocok sekali." lalu setangkai bunga Daisy putih yang entah sejak kapan sudah tergenggam ikut diselipkan kebalik telinga bersama anak anak rambut yang belum tertarik tadi.

"Eh? Eh?" Atsushi memerah hingga tak mampu memandang hitam keabu abuan Akutagawa. Sedangkan tangan Akutagawa malah berpindah mengusap rambutnya.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kuberikan." Akutagawa menarik tangannya dan menutup setengah wajahnya. Berjalan santai keluar hutan tanpa berbalik lagi.

Meninggalkan Atsushi yang kini mengingat bahasa bunga yang dulu pernah dibacanya.

_Daisy putih, melambangkan kepolosan dan cinta setia._

Membuat pipi Atsushi makin tercemar warna merah merona saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End. (GAJE LAGI ENDINGNYA ASTAGA!/banting meja kursi)**

**Akutagawa ooc ya? Hiks. Kemarin badanku sakit semua. Gabisa update :")**

**Doakan besok bisa update double, aku belum nemu ide buat day 6, hiks :")**

**Review akan dijawab setelah shinsoukokuweek tamat. Iya, ada chapter khusus buat balasan review. Yeeey!**

**Okay, kurasa cukup, terimakasih sudah membaca!**


	6. Day 6

**Our Time Travel isn't an Illusion.**

**Rate: T**

**Bungou Stray Dogs credits to Asagiri sensei.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain mendapat asupan tuk diri sendiri.**

**Ff ini ditulis untuk ikut meramaikan event #shinsoukokuweek**

**Day 6: Bokura by Luck Life**

_[We look up from fighting._

_And start to become our new selves._

_My empty palms._

_Take your hand._

_Towards the path._

_That my heart knows I should go.]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shibusawa menghempaskan Yasha Shirayuki milik Kyouka, membuat iblis salju itu terhempas dan menghilang, kembali ke tubuh pemiliknya sedangkan Kyouka ikut terhempas dan nyaris menabrak batu jika saja Atsushi terlambat memeluknya.

"Ugh...?!?"

"Kyouka-chan, kau tidak apa apa?" Atsushi dengan wujud separuh harimaunya menggerakkan tangannya yang terbenam didalam batu, ia menatap Kyouka penuh kepercayaan sedangkan Akutagawa berjalan tertatih mendekati mereka. "Kita harus menyatukan kekuatan."

Kyouka turun dari pangkuan Atsushi, memegang ponsel genggamnya erat. "Jika kau sungguh tak membencinya, aku yakin dia akan mendengarkanmu."

Atsushi tersenyum, tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Kyouka, menyemangatinya.

Akutagawa membalut tangan Atsushi yang lainnya dengan Rashoumon. Siap bertarung dan meminjamkan kekuatannya. "Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang bukan, Jinko."

"Dasar naif. Apa kalian kira aku akan diam saja selagi kalian bercengkrama seperti itu?" Shibusawa mendadak sudah ada dibelakang mereka, bersiap menggunakan cakar merahnya untuk mencabik mereka bertiga.

Rashoumon cepat membalut tubuh mereka, membuat pelindung. Sedangkan Atsushi memeluk Kyouka, melindunginya.

"PERCUMA!" Shibusawa tertawa sombong, cakarnya berhasil merobek Rashoumon dan mengenai lengan Akutagawa dan juga punggung Atsushi.

Seketika cahaya merah keluar, bersamaan dengan ambruknya Atsushi dan Akutagawa. Meninggalkan Kyouka yang terdiam terkejut.

"Atsushi-kun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Panasnya cahaya matahari membuat kelopak matanya terbuka, menatap bingung sekitarnya.

Ia... Ada dimana?

Atsushi berdiri sempoyongan, punggungnya tidak apa apa. Padahal ia yakin cakar Shibusawa sudah merobek kulit—bahkan dagingnya tadi. Dan lagi, ini ada dimana?

"Nii-san, kau baik baik saja?"

"Aku ti—"/"Aku baik. Jangan khawatirkan aku, Gin." Atsushi menoleh ke asal suara, oh astaga. Apa itu? Bocah itu... Akutagawa bukan? Yaampun... Kondisinya benar benar memprihatinkan...

Kepalanya berdarah, tubuh kecil itu begitu kurus dan penuh luka. Begitupula adiknya. Ditangannya terdapat sepotong roti entah didapat darimana.

"Ayo, Gin, kita pulang." Tangan kurusnya yang lain terulur, mengajak adiknya pulang.

Atsushi yang tidak diperhatikan—atau tak terlihat? Mengedarkan pandangan, bertanya tanya dimanakah mereka tinggal sedangkan disekelilingnya yang ada hanyalah reruntuhan yang bahkan tak layak untuk dihuni.

"Tapi nii-san, kepalamu berdarah, ayo mencari air atau kain lebih dulu, aku akan membersihkan lukamu."

Akutagawa terbatuk, membuat adiknya memandangnya khawatir. "Tidak usah, Gin. Kita langsung pulang saja."

Gin mengangguk, lantas menyambut tangan kakaknya yang kembali terulur. Bergandengan tangan berjalan menyusuri puing puing bangunan dengan Atsushi yang mengikuti dari belakang.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, namun tiba tiba dunia disekitar Atsushi berputar, memburam seperti saluran televisi tanpa antena, kemudian memunculkan dunia yang sama sekali berbeda saat ia membuka mata.

Dunia monokrom tanpa warna.

Dan Akutagawa yang memunggunginya dengan Dazai yang memandang rivalnya itu dengan senyuman dingin.

"Nah Akutagawa-kun, mari kita lihat seberapa kuatnya dirimu."

Atsushi terkejut saat mendadak tubuh Akutagawa melayang kearahnya. Menembus tubuhnya dan menabrak tembok dibelakangnya. "Akuta—!?"

Dazai menendang tubuh ringkih itu dengan begitu kejamnya. Tanpa belas kasih, tanpa ampun.

"Bangun, Akutagawa-kun." dengan angkuh, Dazai melipat tangan. Memandang rendah Akutagawa yang mati matian berusaha bangun.

"Berhenti! Dazai-san! Kau tidak seperti yang ku kenal!" suaranya mengaung, seperti ia berteriak didalam ruang kosong. "Dazai-san! Dengarkan aku! Kumohon—?!"

Atsushi kembali terkejut saat Dazai melewatinya begitu saja, menembus tubuhnya dan menodongkan moncong pistol pada dahi Akutagawa.

"Aku bilang, bangun, Akutagawa-kun." Dazai berujar kejam. Sedangkan sosok ringkih didepannya berusaha bangun walau sekujur tubuhnya terasa remuk.

_Dor_!

"DAZAI-SAN!" Atsushi menjerit saat tembakan dilayangkan. Akutagawa bisa saja mati!

"Oh, kau masih hidup rupanya." Dazai menurunkan pistolnya dan berbalik, berjalan menjauh dan berhenti dilangkahnya yang kelima. "Lain kali, akan kutembakkan 3 peluru padamu. Aku tertarik pada kekuatanmu. Bukan padamu. Kau bisa menjadi anjingku yang setia." setelahnya ia melanjutkan langkah.

Akutagawa masih setia meraup oksigen dengan Rashoumon yang melindunginya, membentuk tameng agar peluru itu tak menembus dan melubangi kepalanya. "Dazai-san..." ia membisik sedangkan Atsushi disana termenung.

Rupanya ini sebabnya Akutagawa begitu membencinya. Karena ia mendapatkan kasih sayang Dazai. Karena ia mendapatkan belas kasihnya.

Tanpa sadar, Atsushi bergerak, memeluk tubuh pemuda 16 tahun itu lembut. Yaampun, Atsushi kini mengerti. Kenapa Akutagawa melakukan semua hal buruk itu padanya. Ia hanya sakit hati. Ia ingin diakui.

Dan kalah dari Atsushi menyebabkan secara tak langsung Akutagawa dianggap 'tak lebih baik daripada murid Dazai yang sekarang.'

"Akutagawa, maafkan aku... Maaf Akutagawa, aku mengerti sekarang..."

Akutagawa jatuh tertunduk, Rashoumon kembali masuk kedalam bajunya dan ia meremas pasir dibawahnya. "Dazai-san..."

Dunia monokrom yang Atsushi lihat sedari tadi mendadak berguncang, pecah dan kemudian memperlihatkan pelabuhan Yokohama...

Dengan dua Akutagawa dan dirinya sendiri disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akutagawa memandang datar isi ruangan sempit yang dilihatnya pertamakali saat membuka mata.

Tidak ada apapun disini selain sebuah rak buku pendek dengan buku buku usang yang kertasnya sudah menguning bahkan robek. Oh, dan seorang bocah dengan potongan rambut aneh berwarna perak yang tertidur beralaskan koran bekas.

Rashoumon keluar dan menggapai bocah kecil itu namun kekuatannya menembus tubuhnya. Membuatnya diam dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti waktu dunia gelap yang aneh ini.

**BRAK!**

"Kau mencuri makanan anak lainnya lagi?!"

Bocah itu bangun dengan terkejut saat satu satunya pintu disana terbuka kasar. Dengan takut ia langsung menggeleng kuat hingga Akutagawa berpikir bahwa kepala itu akan lepas dari tempatnya.

"Aku tidak melakukannya!"

"Berhenti berbohong dan akuilah! Kau mencuri bukan?! Sekarang terima hukumanmu!" pria yang memakai baju berbordir 'Kepala Panti' di dada kirinya itu mengeluarkan cambuk dan mulai mecambuki bocah kecil yang membukungkuk didepannya.

_Ctas! Ctas!_

"Aku—aaagh! Tidak... Melakukannya..." bocah itu menangis, namun cambukan demi cambukan malah dilayangkan makin brutal.

Akutagawa diam disana. Memperhatikan betapa kejamnya seorang kepala panti itu pada seorang bocah yang tak mengerti apapun.

"BERHENTI MENANGIS! Kau bahkan telah dibuang orangtuamu sendiri. Kau tak berhak untuk menangis!"

_Ctas!_

"Malam ini, kau tak mendapat makanan!" pria itu menatap sinis Atsushi sebelum pergi dengan pintu terkunci.

"Hiks—hiks—berhenti—menangis... Uugh..." Atsushi kecil jatuh meringkuk sedangkan darah mulai merembesi punggung pakaian lusuh yang dikenakannya. "Atsu lapar... Hiks..."

Akutagawa bergeming, penderitaan Atsushi lebih parah daripada dirinya dulu. Namun kenapa pemuda itu dianggap '_hidup_' oleh Dazai? Kenapa pemuda itu dianggap '_manusia_'? Kenapa Atsushi masih bisa memaafkan orang seperti kepala panti itu?

Akutagawa belum mendapatkan jawabannya saat dunia yang dilihatnya mendadak meleleh, berjatuhan dan menciptakan dunia baru yang lebih bercahaya.

"Setidaknya aku ingin berguna! Setidaknya aku dapat menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang!"

Akutagawa setia dengan wajah datarnya walau Atsushi didepannya berteriak entah pada siapa.

"Aku selalu saja tidak berguna. Aku bahkan tak berarti dimata dunia. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin berguna sekali saja."

"Kenapa?" Akutagawa menggumam. Kenapa Atsushi masih bersikeras berjalan dijalan penuh cahaya seperti itu walaupun itu menyakitinya?

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada kepala panti... Bahwa aku masih dapat berguna. Aku dapat hidup." seakan mendengar Akutagawa, Atsushi memberinya jawaban, "orang itu masih membayangiku sampai sekarang, bahkan ketika aku sudah keluar dari dunia gelap itu. Karenanya, aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku bisa berguna bagi orang lainnya!"

Lagi lagi dunia itu pecah, meluruh bagai serpihan debu dan jatuh, menampilkan pelabuhan Yokohama dengan...

Seorang Akutagawa dan dua orang Jinko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A—akutagawa!?" Atsushi dengan kalap berlari mendekat kearahnya, lantas memegang lengannya dengan wajah was was. "Kau bisa kusentuh! AKUTAGA—"

"BERISIK JINKO, JANGAN BERTERIAK!"

"KAU SENDIRI BERTERIAK!"

"ITU KARENA KAU BERTERIAK!"

"KAU—ah sudahlah. Bagaimana cara kita keluar dari dunia ini?"

"Mana kutahu, aku dari tadi hanya menyaksikan pertumbuhanmu." Akutagawa memalingkan pandangan. Manik heterocome Atsushi bisa bisa membuat jantungnya tak sehat.

"Eeh?! Sedari tadi aku juga menyaksikan pertumbuhanmu. Kau sudah berwajah menyeramkan seperti ini dari kecil rupanya." Atsushi tertawa kecil, membuat Akutagawa kesal entah kenapa.

"Diam! Kau sendiri sudah berwajah bodoh dari dulu."

"Hee? Masa? Ngomong ngomong, kita harus segera kembali. Dazai-san dan yang lain mengharapkan kita."

"Memangnya kau mengerti bagaimana caranya kembali?"

"Err... Tidak sih..."

"Kalian berhasil." Suara yang mereka kenal dengan baik membuat keduanya menoleh,

Dazai ada disana, menepuk kedua pundak mereka yang lain sambil tersenyum bangga. "Sekarang kalian tau bukan, pentingnya bekerjasama? Aku yakin kalian akan menjadi partner yang hebat! Jangan seperti Chuuya yang hanya bisa mengandalkan otak jeniusku."

Yang disebut memunculkan diri dari balik tubuh tinggi Dazai, mengomel karena Dazai yang seenaknya sendiri memutar balikkan fakta.

"Bekerjasama?"

"Kurasa itu kuncinya. Kita harus bekerjasama, Akutagawa!"

"Apa maksudmu—oi jangan seenaknya menggenggam—"

"Kita pasti bisa, Akutagawa!" Atsushi menggenggam tangan Akutagawa erat, tersenyum yakin sedangkan Akutagawa merasakan wajahnya memanas entah mengapa?

1 menit.

4 menit.

10 menit.

"Tidak terjadi apapun. Kenapa ya?"

"Bodoh. Lepaskan tanganmu dan biarkan aku mencabikmu." wajah Akutagawa yang sudah datar tambah datar, ditambah aura membunuh yang mendadak kental.

"Akutagawa jangan serem serem."

"Aku tidak."

"Setidaknya balaslah menggenggam tanganku. Mungkin berhasil?"

"... Awas saja jika tidak." Akutagawa menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan tangan, sedangkan yang lainnya balas menggenggam Atsushi.

Cahaya putih keluar dan dunia itu bergoncang, berubah menjadi panas yang membakar sebelum sebuah hempasan kuat membuat genggamaan keduanya terlepas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Klangg!_

Manik Atsushi mengerjap, ia kembali. Rasa sakit dipunggung memaksanya untuk kembali sadar sepenuhnya walau kepalanya berdenyut denyut.

"Atsushi-kun!"

"Kyouka...chan... Akutagawa...?"

"Dia belum sadar. Kau bisa berdiri?"

"Tak kusangka kau mampu melawan illusi yang ku ciptakan. Sayangnya yang satunya tidak ya?" Shibusawa tertawa, sedangkan Yasha Shirayuki tengah bertarung melawannya.

_Jleb!_

"Siapa... Bilang?" Akutagawa perlahan lahan bangkit sedangkan Rashoumon sudah melubangi dada Shibusawa.

"Percuma!" Shibusawa nyaris menarik Rashoumon sebelum ability Akutagawa itu melilitnya dan membuat sebuah kubah raksasa.

"Jinko! Selesaikan ini!"

Atsushi dengan tertatih berdiri, mengubah dirinya menjadi separuh harimau kemudian ikut masuk kedalam kubah yang dibuat Akutagawa. Sedangkan Yasha Shirayuki mencegah Shibusawa keluar dari kubah besar yang dibuat Akutagawa.

"HEEEAAAA!" Akutagawa menutup kubah buatannya dan membiarkan Atsushi terjebak didalamnya. Kyouka disebelahnya menatap khawatir kubah itu.

"Atsushi-kun..." Kyouka menggenggam tangannya sendiri, berharap dengan cemas agar Atsushi cepat menyelesaikan semua ini dan muncul.

**BLAAAAR!**

Ledakan terjadi tak lama kemudian, bersamaan dengan hancurnya kubah buatan Akutagawa. Cahaya putih bersinar terang menyebabkan Kyouka dan Akutagawa sendiri menutup mata karena silau.

"Ugh..." Rashoumon menusuk tanah, menahan beban Akutagawa dan Kyouka yang nyaris terhempas karena kuatnya ledakan.

Cahaya itu berhenti dan masuk kedalam tubuh Atsushi yang melayang, turun dengan ringan dan berdiri lemas.

"Kau berhasil!" Kyouka melepaskan diri dari pelukan Akutagawa, berlari menghampiri Atsushi yang berpegang pada lutut seraya mengatur nafas dengan beberapa lecet di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kita yang berhasil, Kyouka-chan." Atsushi tersenyum dan menatap Akutagawa. "Akutagawa... Aku—"

"Tak perlu, jinko. Aku tau apa yang akan kau katakan." Rashoumon melesat dan mengetuk pipi kanan Atsushi sedangkan Akutagawa berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Matahari muncul, pagi telah tiba dan Yokohama selamat. Bersamaan dengan munculnya Dazai dengan Chuuya yang tertidur di gendongannya.

"Kalian berhasil. Prediksiku benar. Selamat, Atsushi-kun, Kyouka. Aku senang Akutagawa juga berhasil." Ia tersenyum dan memandang sinar matahari yang terbit.

Ya, kini Atsushi mengerti Akutagawa begitupun sebaliknya. Mungkin kedepannya nanti mereka akan menjadi sahabat baik? Oh, mungkin, bisa saja lebih dari itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

**Well, aku ngaret nyaris 1 bulan. Maaf, kesibukan RL mencekikku.**

**Gaje? Iya. Sama kayak yang dirasakan Synstropezia a.k.a Vey-san, arti lagunya terlalu deep dan aku takut merusak maknanya :")**

**Jadi latar disini itu DA, lalu maksud dari '_pertarungan_' itu adalah Akutagawa yang lihat masalalu Atsushi dan sebaliknya. Itu pertarungan mereka satu sama lainnya (bagiku)**

**Dan kalian pasti sudah paham apa yang akan dikatakan Atsushi :)**

**Cukup, dan sampai jumpa di day 7 (yang entah kapan akan aku publish)**

**Salam, Zian.**


	7. Day 7

**Layangan Sebelum Bermimpi**

**Rate; K+**

**Bungou Stray Dogs belongs to Asagiri-**_**sensei**_**.**

**Author hanya pinjam tokoh-tokohnya untuk menyelesaikan semua ini. Demi apapun setelah aku selesai aku akan pergi dan (mungkin) tidak akan kembali/lah, ngelantur.**

**WARNING! Karena kondisi sang author saat mengetik ini adalah belum tidur dua puluh empat jam penuh, maka jangan salahkan aku jika ceritanya gaje, banyak typo, ooc, dan sebagainya.**

**Ff ini diketik untuk ikut meramaikan event #shinsoukokuweek**

**Day 7: Free Day.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu jam dinding sudah menunjukkan angka pukul tiga dini hari.

Seorang pemuda—atau lebih tepatnya seorang pria, tengah memejamkan mata.

Oh, jangan kira ia tertidur.

Pria bermarga Akutagawa itu sudah mencoba segala cara untuk tidur. Mulai dari menghitung domba, minum susu, membasuh muka bahkan sampai mandi agar lebih fokus yang nyatanya gagal semua. Ia tetap terjaga. Bergerak mencari posisi nyaman sudah dilakukannya berulang kali hingga ia lelah.

Walaupun besok bosnya memberi libur, tetap saja ia ingin menjaga kondisinya kan?

'_Ayolah, tidur. Aku ingin bermimpi indah_.' Pria itu menggeram rendah, '_setidaknya walau tanpa mimpi, biarkan aku tidur_!'

Bagaimana pun ia mencoba untuk fokus dan tidur, pikirannya seolah mengkhianatinya.

Layangan kejadian berurutan terbentuk. Membentuk sebuah cerita dari kepingan memori. Mengkhianati kenyataan, membentuk dirinya sendiri tanpa perlu diperintah. Terjadi begitu saja layaknya air jernih. Terjadi berangkaian. Alam imajinasi, namun menjaga kesadaran didalamnya.

Akutagawa masih dapat merasakan kasarnya seprai dan lembutnya selimut. Ia masih dapat merasakan semuanya. Tapi pikirannya tidak dapat dikendalikan.

Bukannya fokus untuk tidur, alam bawah sadarnya membentuk kisah-kisah aneh yang ia yakin tidak akan pernah terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu cerah. Akutagawa dapat merasakan kulitnya yang pucat sedikit menghangat. Ketenangan dirasakannya. Toh ia sedang dalam waktu bebas.

Di jemari tangan kanannya, tepatnya di jari manisnya, ada sebuah cincin perak polos yang melingkar pas. Akutagawa tanpa sadar tersenyum sendiri saat membaca ukiran nama pasangannya pada cincin itu.

Kaki berbalut sepatu hitam memasuki sebuah kafe kecil di ujung jalan. Maniknya terpaku sejenak saat melihat _rival_nya—Nakajima Atsushi tengah melayani pelanggan dengan senyum manis.

"Ah! Ryuunosuke!" ia menyapa ramah saat melihat dirinya yang bergerak mendekatinya di _counter_. "Hari ini sama seperti biasanya ya?"

"Tsk, kau sudah tau dengan jelas, untuk apa bertanya?" Ryuunosuke melemparkan jawaban acuh seperti biasa.

"Aah, Ryuunosuke! Jangan terlalu kaku, aku kan hanya berbasa-basi." Atsushi menggembungkan pipi. Tampak seperti bakpau yang siap meletus. Ah tiba-tiba Akuagawa merasa lapar.

"Atsushi, kemari."

Atsushi dengan patuh mendekatinya dengan secangkir kopi hangat, "Ada apa, Ryuu?"

Udara mendadak terasa sedikit dingin namun menggairahkan. Akutagawa dengan leluasa menelusuri lekuk-lekuk wajah Atsushi yang sempurna. Ia bahkan mengusap pipi halus nan empuk itu dengan lembut. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak panas di wajah calon istrinya.

"Ry-ryuu, jangan disini..."

"Kenapa? Kita sepasang kekasih dan akan menikah tidak lama lagi. Berikan aku satu kecupan selamat pagi." Akutagawa mendekatkan wajah mereka sedangkan Atsushi sudah sepenuhnya memerah malu.

"_Ma, ma_, Akutagawa-_kun_, jangan terlalu kasar pada calon isterimu sendiri." Dazai Osamu muncul dan memberikan Akutagawa sebuah piring kecil berisi macaron warna putih dengan bintik-bintik hitam. Sungguh merusak momen dan suasana. "Macaron ala Atsushi-_kun_, rasa Orererereooooo~"

Akutagawa membuka mata, tersentak dengan apa yang didengarnya. Menyadarkan diri.

"Apa... itu tadi?" ia tergagap pada impian semu, karena pada nyatanya ia masih ada diatas kasurnya. Didalam kamarnya yang suram. Terengah-engah atas apa yang dipikirkannya bahkan secara tidak sadar.

Ayolah, ia lelah dan kepalanya pusing. Ia ingin tidur tapi bukannya hal itu yang didapatkannya barusan. Oh terkutuklah Dazai Osamu dan suara nyanyiannya yang cetar membahana.

Pria muda itu kembali betanya-tanya, apakah itu tadi hanya imajinasi bodoh atau memang sudah bagian dari mimpi? Karena pada kenyataannya, Dazai Osamu dan Nakajima Atsushi tidak bekerja pada sebuah kafe. Dan lagi, Atsushi bukanlah calon istrinya. Akutagawa merinding membayangkannya.

Mungkin inilah yang orang sebut sebagai bunga tidur tanpa tidur. Karena Akutagawa masih bisa merasakan segala sesuatunya. Ia berdiam di kamarnya namun pikrannya melayang-layang tanpa dapat ia jangkau.

Manik hitamnya melirik kearah dinding, suara detik jam tetap sama, tidak berubah.

_Jam lima lebih tiga._

Selama itukah ia berimajinasi? Dan yang ia dapatkan hanyalah potongan-potongan keinginan yang aneh dan semu? Oh lupakan yang terakhir. Akutagawa sudah terlalu lelah bahkan untuk berpikir akan sesuatu.

Ia menyerah pada keinginannya untuk tidur. Pada akhirnya membuka jendelanya dan menghirup embun pagi yang sejuk. Pikirannya mulai tenang, nyaman. Tapi pada akhirnya tetap tidak bisa membuatnya mengantuk.

Ditengah-tengah hal itu ia membuka ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk membaca sebuah buku secara _online_.

Jangan salah. Walaupun mafia dan punya setumpuk kegiatan, Akutagawa selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membaca novel-novel terjemahan sejarah.

Kisah dalam novel yang dibacanya itu menceritakan tentang seorang pemuda yang ditolak oleh keluarganya karena dianggap memalukan. Pada akhirnya pemuda itu menyerahkan dirinya pada iblis dan jiwanya digantikan oleh jiwa seseorang yang sudah lama meninggal.

Akutagawa sedikit mengernyit, lalu melihat ada berapa _chapter_ yang ada dan langsung meninggalkan bacaan itu saat sadar bahwa ada lebih dari seratus bab.

"Ini gila..." ia bergumam kesal. Terutama saat maniknya tidak sengaja membaca kolom komentar. "Gila... aku harus segera tidur... tidak mungkin aku sampai salah membaca _romance picisan_ seperti itu—DAN INI _HOMOSEKSUAL_?!"

Ia memekik tanpa sadar. Cepat-cepat membuang ponselnya ke sudut ruangan dan beranjak mandi. Tidak peduli akan kemungkinan bahwa ponselnya mungkin akan retak dan hancur.

"Mungkin aku benar-benar harus berjalan-jalan untuk menyegarkan pikiran sialan ini." Akutagawa mengusap wajah dengan kasar lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Mengumpat dan beranjak mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akutagawa membuka mata, terkejut akan keadaannya yang sekarang sedang berada di toko bunga. Bukankah tadi itu dia sedang mandi? Apa karena ia memejamkan mata, alam imajinasinya membawanya pergi, melayang-layang jauh dalam pikiran hingga ini semua terasa nyata?

"Tuan, ini bunga yang anda pesan." Seorang wanita paruh baya memberikannya sebuket bunga yang langsung diambil Akutagawa tanpa pikir panjang lagi. "Harganya dua ribu yen."

Buketnya indah, tapi ia jadi mirip seseorang yang ingin melamar gadis. Dirogohnya dua ribu yen, lalu diberikannya uang itu. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya kenapa uangnya jadi banyak. Ia biasanya memakai kartu hitam miliknya.

Kakinya melangkah keluar, ingin pulang karena kebingungan melandanya, tapi karena ini imajinasinya pasti tubuhnya masih berendam didalam _bathtub_.

'_Kenapa tidak pergi ke agensi dan melamar Atsushi?_' sebuah suara terdengar, '_ini imajinasimu. Lakukan sekarang, karena pada kenyataannya kau tidak akan bisa melamarnya_.'

Akutagawa mengangguk-angguk hingga diperhatikan oleh sekitarnya. Tak apa lah, biarkan keinginannya dilakukan dalam mimpi, karena jika ini nyata maka Akutagawa tidak mengerti harus mengatakan apa. Biarkan saja imajinasinya menggila. Hanya kali ini. Setelah ini ia akan menegak beberapa pil tidur agar tidak perlu berimajinasi seliar ini.

Saat ini, pasti kesadarannya tengah melayang-layang karena ia bahkan tidak dapat merasakan air yang membasahi tubuhnya. Akutagawa berharap ia tidur saja. Tapi ia sendiri tidak mengerti cara menghentikan ini.

Bagaimana caranya tidur, bila pikiranmu terjebak di dunia yang tidak diketahui? Kesadaranmu lenyap bersamaan dengan pikiranmu yang bermain layangan, terbang bebas dengan tidak tau dirinya.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu agensi, tangannya sudah terangkat ingin mengetuk sebelum pada akhirnya diurungkan. Meragu, apakah ia akan lancar dalam menjalankan rencananya? Tapi ini adalah alam mimpinya, dimana ia bebas melakukan apa yang dilakukan.

Bila imajinasi semenyenagkan ini, Akutagawa lebih memilih berimajinasi stiap malamnya daripada bermimpi dengan begitu kosong. Sama-sama semu, namun tak sama. Ada perbedaan yang kecil namun juga begitu besar.

Tangannya tanpa mengetuk langsung membuka pintu agensi, mengundang kejut dari orang-orang yang ada didalamnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan anjing hitam mafia disini?!" Tanizaki mundur beberapa langkah sedangkan yang lainnya langsung bersiaga. Terutama Atsushi yang kebingungan karena tiba-tiba Akutagwa datang dengan membawa bunga di tangan.

"Berhenti kalian. Dia tidak datang untuk mengacau." Ranpo memerintah sambil memakan permen. Yang lain langsung mengikuti perintahnya walau tetap siaga bila sesuatu akan terjadi.

Saat Akutagawa melangkah menuju meja Atsushi, yang bersangkutan langsung mundur beberapa langkah sebelum berhenti karena terhimpit tembok.

"Nakajima Atsushi," panggil Akutagawa datar, membuat yang empunya nama terkejut karena pria didepannya memanggil dengan nama, bukan _Jinko_ seperti biasanya. Ia makin terkejut saat tiba-tiba Akutagawa berlutut didepannya, "Menikahlah denganku."

"EHHHH!?" wajahnya langusng merah padam, tidak mengerti apa yang harus di lakukan. Alih-alih mengambil bunga yang diberikan, Atsushi tanpa sadar memegang pipi pucat Akutagawa dengan begitu gemetar. "A-akutagawa—"

"Wah Atsushi-_kun_, selamat ya. Akhirnya ia datang melamar!" Dazai Osamu tepuk tangan, dalam hati memuji dengan bangga mantan muridnya itu.

Pria _emo_ itu menangkap tangan Atsushi dan membuatnya mengambil bunga, lalu berbisik. "Karena ini mimpi, maka biarkan aku melamarmu dan mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Bila ini nyata, aku yakin kamu akan menolak aku."

Atsuhi terdiam bingung, sebenarnya apa maksudnya sih? Jangan-jangan Akutagawa sedang tidak sadar?

"Kenapa kamu bilang begitu?" tanya Atsushi sambil ikut berlutut, bertanya dengan menatap langsung mata yang tampak sedikit tidak fokus dengan kantung mata hitam yang melingkar. "Akutagawa, sudah berapa malam kamu tidak tidur?"

Yang bersangkutan malah memeluk Atsushi, bergumam mengatakan bahwa ia sedang berimajinasi sekarang. Tubuh aslinya sedang berendam dalam _bathtub_ dan ia belum bisa kembali ke kesadaran nyatanya. Ia ingin tidur tapi pikirannya tidak mengizinkan. Merengek layaknya anak kecil dan membiarkan yang lain memperhatikan kelakuannya.

Ditengah racauannya itu ia menghirup harum Atsushi, membut pikirannya tenang. Lantas tak lama hilang kesadaran di bahu Atsushi yang panik, lantas meminta Yosano menterapi Akutagawa yang pingsan mendadak.

Diam-diam Atsushi tersenyum kecut, Akutagawa memang melamarnya, tapi itu semua dianggapnya sebagai imajinasi. Ia tidak berani menyatakannya langsung walau pada akhirnya mengatakannya juga.

Yah bisa dikatakan Akutagawa sedang _ngelindur_. Ia menganggap yang mimpi adalah nyata sedangkan yang nyata adalah mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelopak mata bergerak resah, lalu terbuka dan mendapati dirinya sedang ada di atas kasur. Pikirannya melayang-layang tentang apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Yah setidaknya hatinya lega karena sudah mengungkapkan apa yang diinginkan meski dalam mimpi sekalipun.

"Sudah sadar?" Suara Atsushi diabaikan begitu saja. Akutagawa berusaha duduk saat melihat Atsushi ada didepannya. "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Oh, apa ia masih berimajinasi? Apa kesadarannya belum menemukannya? "Apa aku gila, karena sentuhanmu terasa sangat nyata?"

Atsushi menghela nafas, "Kamu tadi pingsan. Dan kuberitahu, ini nyata. Dan kamu sudah melamarku."

"... hah?"

Jadi... apa Akutagawa masih bermimpi sekarang?

**End.**

**a/n;**

**Halo, Ziandra disini. Kembali setelah nyaris satu tahun mengabaikan fict ini.**

**Ini dibuat olehku setelah 4 hari tidur tidak teratur. Haha, bahkan 2 hari belakangan aku hanya tidur beberapa jam. Makan sehari hanya sekali, ditambah hanya berada didalam kamar dengan handphone yang menayangkan **_**The Untamed**_**. Gila kan aku?**

**Yak, abaikan. Setelah ini bab tentang review ya. (Entah kapan wkwkw.)**


End file.
